comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2017-11-28 -Open Mouth, Insert Hammer
The challenge had been laid down and delayed, but not forgotten. Inside the mansion the challenge had been renewed. "Let us take it outside, I believe we agreed, No Great Sorcery" he says putting the false flame on his lip with the end glowing purple with a puff of mist escaping. He gives a quick call to his partner to let him know, as he expressed interest in it when the challenge went down the first time. Outside it was a normal day, for new york, cloudy, cool, a slight wind blowing. The courtyard of the Mansion buttressed the busy and famous Fifth Avenue. Before stepping outside he snaps his fingers and the sigils wash across him giving him his battle acumen, it would be unwise for his face to escape into the wider beyond. "Correction. We have agreed that no magics of any sort, great or otherwise. Skill against skill alone." states Freya as she strides towards the outdoor courtyard. "I am honored that you allowed me to come here to do this on the grounds of the renowned Avengers. Even in Asgard we have heard of their exploits." That is a compliment for a boastful society indeed. "But pray tell, am I to fight with my hands, or with weapons?" she inquires, shield worn on her back and sword still sheathed at her hip. The magical energy has gotten Zatanna's attention, after one of her shows. So she's come on along then with a casual walk on down the street. As she sees the gathering her lips twitch upwards. "So I take it that boys will be boys?" On what she can hear - and yes she's including Freya in that. Having heard from Grim that the fight would be going down today, Marcus appears in a flash of green light. He's 'standing' in mid-air with his hands shoved casually into the hip pockets of his slacks. He's wearing his winter coat and that multi-colored scarf of his. He's high enough that unless one has enhanced vision, it'd be tough to pick out his facial features. "Now..this is going to be interesting." Pray tell indeed. Of course the Avengers front lawn is quite the location, and only the people at the front gate are aware of the situation. The hippie looking redhead who's there when Zatanna shows up looks like she's been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar, but she doesn't leave. Just looks embarrassed and nods at Zee's question, her hands behind her back and eyes looking at the woman without recognition. "Then it befalls upon your whims. My Weapons are bound by the arcane, so I am by honor forbade their use. It seems unfitting to handicap you, so you may fight in manner you deem." Grim raises his fists, this was going to be interesting but the points made by his more recent melee taskmaster seem to ring truer. "I agree with that, as only a neophyte among their ranks, I do not think they will object to this as a safe venue. Let us not break anything too expensive" fat chance. Inclining her head, Freya lifts a brow, "And the incantation that you so recently produced?" she asks. "You may wield your weapons. I thought to allow -you- to fight with whatever you desired, and offered to handicap myself. I have a -bit- more experience in personal combat than you do and I do not wish to cause undue harm." Zatanna goes to watch, "This is a melee of not power, but of creativity." She muses, and goes to watch then, giving a nod to Archmage en route and then gives a light curtsy ove rto the participants. Strolling down Fifth Ave. cellphone in hand was the ever social butterfly known as Ciara. Her face was glued to her phone as she walked, except when she hears the familiar voice of Grim. She peeked her head around the corner to find Grim standing in front of Freya. "Oooh, this has got to be good!" ~Attention all waveriders! Something is about to go down in New York City at the Avenger's Mansion! Stay tuned into this stream for live updates and quite possibly a live video! #ret2go~ Within moments she has her phone up and video streaming. Wow. I'm on Avengers front lawn! Angelica's brain is all over the place, using Zatanna's entry as an opportunity to put her foot on their grass. It doesn't get blown up or set off alarms, so she takes another one, and slowly grins. Maybe she's going to get to watch this after all... And the little redhead hides behind a bush trying to get a good view. Counter-logical, block your view to see better, but you don't get to come to the Avengers mansion every day. Yeah like she was going to have a nap during this, not going to happen. Asia the littlest Stark makes her way down and finds a place to hide in the court yard but well she's a toddler and being small is helpful, being clumsy isn't she isn't very stealthy. The little girl giggles and waves to Grim, cause well she is a fan. Marcus is still standing in mid-air watching the fight or the beginning of the fight below him. He reaches into the air and his arm disappears before pulling out a bag of microwave popcorn. He begins to munch on it. He projects to Freya mentally. ~Hit him already.~ "Thank you, Should you change your mind on the last part. I won't call foul" he nods "It only summoned forth my armor, it's effect is asthestic. To conceal my identity from onlookers" he says with a nod of his head to the side to the crowd that had already amassed. He holds out his hand bringing forth a shortsword which swirls into existence with out of his dark purple energy before it becomes tangible. A small buckler appearing on his oft-hand, "I am ready when you are Walkyrie" he says his legs moving into a stance the back of the blade resting against the rim of the buckler. Grim meant business Nodding with a mild grin to hear face, Freya shrugs and reaches to her back to ready her shield. Then she places a hand upon her sword's grip... and shakes her head. Then she reaches to the back of her belt for her small hunting and skinning knife. Never leave home without it after all. And she reaches to unclasp her black feathered cloak and drops it to the ground before she starts advancing forward boldly. Leading with her shield of course. Her plan involves some initial feints and probing strikes to get a feel for how her opponent moves, while at the same time defending with as little movement and skill use as she can get away with. She doesn't want to give anything away of course. Marcus grumbles as his phone pings thanks to Ciara's tweet. "Infernal woman.." Zatanna turns her attention over to Angelica. And her lips went to twitch upwards and went to watch over to things and moving over to the side of Marcus to watch. At the comment from Janus, she would chime under herbreath 'Kiww Da Wabbit'. Angelica, the redhead hiding in the bushes, vibrates a little. This is sooo exciting! Of course she's not got much to really DO, so she kind of sits there and watches things. This had better not be a to the death match or she's going to have to go over there and "get in the way," she mumbles out loud, starting to lose her inner monologue she's so excited. But they can't fight for real, that's not a hero thing. She thinks. This is kind of not her field of expertise yet. It seems they both had the same idea to make as little an effort as possible at tipping their hands, it was not a fight between two berserkers but two card players feeling out for the winning hand. Initially Grim is matching feint with push, and strike with block. There was little give in her style, so unless a gamble was made it was going to be a tepid clash of weapons. Trying to Push an Advantage the Mercurial Mage attempts to should charge through with the shield splaying it upwards before using the feint to strike a horizontal slash before leaping back expecting riposte. Marcus continues to float high in the sky. He's not wearing his Archmage armor. In fact, he doubts very much if anyone would notice him up here. Even if they did, seeing his face at that distance would be difficult without enhanced vision. He looks at his phone before closing his eyes and tuning out both Grim and Freya. He detects two other sources of magic. One was the same as the cat cafe that he was in a few weeks ago. He spots Ciara and connects to her telepathically. ~Damnable woman. Whatever sorcery you did to my phone to make it keep going off an making this annoying sound, I demand that you repair it.~ Asia blinks at the sparring match and decies that Grims busy and she glances around. SHe catches the redhead hiding in the bushes near her so she go to say hi. She tugs Angelica. "hi you were playing with the band weren't you." she says remebering when she saw her last. She points to the fights. "So who made who mad?" Ciara continues to view the fight through her phone as Marcus telepathically communicates with her. ~Telepathy: Hey, who is this? Get off this channel! This is a military only channel!~ A small smirk appearing on her face knowing full well it was him communicating with her. Zatanna pffs softly at what she hears, and she goes to tip her hat over to Angelica, and then to the floating ARchmge. Shetakes one finger up to her lips to make a 'shh' motion over as she winks at Firestar. Then she turns up to watch the exchange of the fight. Angelica, being the person that she is, is glancing upward as she 'feels' a celphone up there. Why, she has no idea. So strange. Then a tug on her jacket and she looks down, to see the little green girl from the concert! "Well hello there," she says. of course, she would live here. She was with Tony. Duh. "I actually have no idea, but I really hope I don't have to...I mean...hi, I'm Angelica. You're Asia right? From the papers." A shoulder charge through a shield.. on an Asgardian. Freya weighs somewhere around three hundred pounds despite her appearance. And she's got Asgardian muscle. She pushes back when her shield is struck and goes to hook the leg, ala Karate Kid even as she pushes and then she tries to sieze the advantage if she has it, and starts a rapid fire series of stabs and slashes with her small blade. But being small, it is -very- fast. She also reverses her grip on it as she pushes forward. Marcus narrows his gaze towards Ciara. She was messing with him, she had to be messing with him. ~Seriously. This thing never shuts up. It woke up me and my girlfriend this morning. So I need you to fix what you did. Can you please do that?~ He projects to Ciara from his place up in the sky. Asia takes Angelica's hand if she'll let her and leads her out of the bushes. "Aww you dont gotta hide it's not scary I promise." she says. "Yes mam, i'm Asia," she dosen't know anything about papers but why would she, she's little. "WE can sit on the bench there out of the way and watch, hopefully they just play fighting or trainin, I hope they aren't mad." The main entrance is a large double black wrought gate, with a matching fence surrounding it and the rest of the property. The private Gramercy Park is within view beyond the sidewalk and street, giving quite a nice view from the courtyard when peering out. Within however it is amazing what a courtyard can be made into. There is a good-sized landing pad which likely upsets the neighbors when used, along with a number of statues, fountains and hedges. All these adornments to the courtyard are a double edged sword. They are equipped with self-defenses, such as lasers, throwing blades, motion detectors, land mines that can be activated or deactivated, and cameras with day and night vision as well as infrared. These are not all the defenses either, making breaking into the mansion, even by air a dangerous task indeed. Though the yard is quite lovely, the gardener must be heavily paid. Finally, there is an outside area that is covered in stones, often used for parking and such. It is connected to the black-toped circular drive. The circular drive leads to the front of the Avengers Mansion as well as a large hanger and garage combo. The Avengers Mansion is two stories high, though there is one dome that increases one section to three stories toward the back of the building. The hanger and garage can handle the Quinjet and a number of cars and motorcycles for parking and storage. There is storage in the back of the hanger to hold items for Quinjet repair, and the same in the back of the garage to handle repairs of vehicles and motorcycles. Angelica, redheaded trespasser on the front lawn, is pulled from the bushes by Asia. She smiles a little, not really sure she's allowed, but doesn't fight. You don't fight kids, it's rude. "Okay, but if they start really hurting each other I want you to get down, alright? I might need to go yell at them." She's serious, she'll really do it. If it's needed. They're just ...an Asgardian and a magical warrior. Ciara looks up to him from the corner of her eye. ~Telepathy: Well, then it allowed you to enjoy some time with your girlfriend now didn't it? I mean, I'm sure she's thanking you in some form.~ She lets out a soft sigh. "Guys, it's getting real. Oh my, she pulled a fast one on him!" ~Telepathy: But, fine, I'll fix it for you later. Meet me for coffee later.~ Free coffee from him, because she has to add him to her Waverider list. Zatanna goest o watch ove, and turns her attention up, moreso to the crowd as she looks about, and waves at some of the others. Then she pops her attention up and looks at the tactic. Not used to seeing magic users who also brawl, she pays strict attention. Between the armor and the Asgardian physique, it was a question he could muscle her even with weapons of extra-dimenionality. He was however expecting a riposte and giving himself what he thought ample space between her was proven insufficient as her speed and small blade are on him in a moment. The stabs, slashes a jabs are thrown off with swing of the shield, the dark shield being rended in sparks with each hit before it shatters in burst of sparkles. He ducks bringing his hand on the back of her hand since the inverse grip exposes the hilt to being blocked before the follow through. "I can see this going to be fun. You honor me with your prowesss, Walkyrie" He says before he attempt to hit the hand is holding back from following through with his pommel of his blade before sending a upward slash, and stepping his body into the blind spot of the shield by pressing himself into it.. he would seek to off-balance the maiden who under estimates him. Marcus releases a reluctant sigh. ~Fiiine.~ He then goes back to watching the fight and eating his popcorn. Maybe he should challenge Freya next. He's a halfbreed so he can't hope to match her strength and speed, but he's a master swordsman and can augment himself with magic. Maybe he'd have a slight chance. Power Girl has arrived. Top hat in one arm, Zatanna watches the exchange of blows, maneuvers, and spells as she mms, tapping her chin as she appears quite interested. She gives a wink to Ciara and Marcus and turns her attention to some of the banter back and forth among the observers. Asia grins and hugs Angelica. "okay dokay." she continues to watch the fight. Popcorn actually sounds good. She sits on her knees to get a better llook at the fight, while still giving plenty of room on the bench to be comphy. "So you know my name what is yours?" she asks curiously, of course she probably was told but Asia forgets things. Thor is zipping along from his Hall to the Mansion when he spots the battle taking place. The Asgardian watches for a moment or two from afar, and then seemingly decides to get front row seats for the sparring. He glides down to the front lawn, and then comes to a stop a few meters away from where the battle is taking place. It is true. Freya tends to underestimate mortals in first meetings. Either way, she has an answer to some of this. As Grim goes to move into her blind spot, she merely jumps back a few feet to clear the distance between them and then flips her blade back to a forward grip as she begins yet another charge. Hers is also a feint. To try to provoke a reaction. The fact that she has a trickle of blood moving down her right arm attests to Grim's skill and speed. But she doesn't seem to feel the cut. She switches from a charge to something akin to a baseball slide, where she kips back to her feet a few feet further than she hopes she is expected to, and attempts to speed back into a flanking attack before her target is ready for her. Wow. Thor is here. "I'm Angelica," the redhead says to Asia, slightly distracted. Wow, he's ...wow. "Wow," she says, not sure if she's talking out loud or not. But the fight is there too and she's really a bit out of her depth, so she's glad there's a nice bench to sit on. "I'm a ...mut...he's HUGE! Does he condition?" Oh god, that was definitely out loud. Well, at least her cheeks match her hair now. Marcus watches the fight from his floating position above but sees Thor as he enters the area. He watches him land on the lawn and then shoots his gaze over towards Freya. Huh..Grim actually drew blood. He was never going to let him forget that he landed that kind of blow on Freya. With a slight roll of his eyes the Asgardian mage teleports in a flash of green light to appear behind the crowd on the street. Then me casually strolls onto the lawn himself, still eating from his bag of popcorn. Asia smiles happily and waves to Thor as he flies in. She grins at Angelica. "Nice to meet you." she says happily and honestly. SHe blinks at the fight. "They are awfully fast, I'm not that fast." she admits. Zatanna lets out a low whistle as she sees Thor, "Wow." Her attentiond rawn away from the fight for a moment as she grins and turns it back to Freya. her hat vanishes to nothingness as she turns her attention up to keep on paying attention and turns to Marcus. "You're aware I'm guessing both of them will get you for that later right?" When she leaps backwards, his leg lurches forward to catch the weight he was putting into the shield. There is a moment of where he swings on her only for her to slide underneath the blade with the slimmest of margins but expertly never the less, her flank catches the one-eye mage in his blind-spot the knife begging into the meat of his bicep, he best he could manage to avoid a critical strike. The blood trickling down her knife as he jerks the arm free of the stinging blade his feet spinning and his body twisting in the air to land facing her, his avenger training is slowly bearing fruit. "Good! Now it is a fight christened properly" he says shaking his arm, both hands on the hilt of the small of the blade as he charges forward the length of blade changing from a shortsword to a longsword when he goes the strike, the weapon shimmers and seeming to obey the commands of its wielder. The Blondes are coming, the blondes are coming. Okay, maybe it isn't an invasion, though Power Girl and Thor are aliens. Kara Zor-L glides in quietly and settles next to the top hatted magician Zatanna. "Evening Zee.. Who are they, and why are they fighting. Would you, could you.. Zip up some Crackerjacks?" She asks, and watches the fight while waiting for Zatanna to reply. Thor does not seem to notice, or just ignores the looks he is getting. He watches the fight keenly, keeping an eye on the movements of his fellow Asgardian, as if to critique her form later. Grim's attacks with the sword are given a bit of an indulgent smile, as if to say: isn't that cute what mortals get up to. Apparently arrogance runs in the Asgardians' blood. Marcus asides to Zatanna as he flashes a smile at the magus. "Get me for what? Watching while eating popcorn?" He shakes his head before commenting. "They're only fighting because they want to see who is better. So don't worry about it getting out of hand." He offers some of his popcorn to Zatanna and then to Power Girl. He looks at the kryptonian like he's never seen one before. Probably because he hasn't. "Hello." She was some sort of hero, if he could go off her outfit alone. Zatanna pffts to Power Girl, "Hey,and you had better not be talking or implying about me doing something in the peanut gallery." Zatanna went to flick her hands together, and started to intone, "kcar eht ffo thgir setalocohc emos reh evig ,kcans a stnaw lrig eht ecniS" and there would be a 'POP' as a box of fresh store bought chocolates would appearin the hands of Kara. "And yes, I think they all would." She speaks to Marcus in amusement on the 'popcorn'. Angelica nods to Asia, not sure exactly what she's looking at. She's not that fast either, but hey...she's got other talents! Like, y'know...other stuff. "Seriously, what's going on? Every time I do something in public, like, half the world's super heroes show up. Is it just New York? I mean, dad told me not to move here cuz it's dangerous but wow." Asia giggles. "Well you are where the Avengers live, ya figure dere be superheroes here." she explains to her. "But these are the good guys, well I hope they are I only know a few of them." One does not brazenly critique the leader of the Valkyrie without good reason. Thor might also approve of Freya's next move. She bats at the incoming sword a bit hastily as it grows mid-strike. Her shield clanging as it is struck but she lunges forward with her knife. Again, a feint which is followed up by a full on headbutt. Yep, she's headbutting Grim. Or attempting to as she gets in close. She's not one who uses banter mid-combat much. She is focused on the fight. But when she finishes that.. it is just a time buying move.. she throws her knife to sink into the dirt as she reaches to draw her Ulfberht sword and in drawing, makes a swinging strike of it. Yes, she is far more skilled with sword than knife and she grins... enjoying the fight. Power Girl looks at the.chocolates, one of the many great things about being Kryptonian is never having to diet. She opens the chocolates with both hands, then frees up the left for a popcorn grab. "Hi, thanks." She says to Marcus, then, "And thank you Zee." She two hands it, chocolate and popcorn. Zatanna smiles, "Always a pleasure. So what brings you over here then? Coming to watch the blondes in action or going to join in it yourself?" A light tease aimed at her friend as she keeps on watching the melee. "I'm just glad that I'm not the one in there. I like my pretty face too much." The headbutt slamming into the helmet of the Mercurial Mage sounds off with a loud thud then the force of which is actually sliding him back a half-foot before the kid gloves were off and the sword was drawn, he raises the midnight blade which catches it's partner in the air; the two edges sliding along the length of their blades, his blade sending the magical energy spraying off like sparks under the force of the Asgardian strength and steel. Grim sends several slices, left, right, diagonal in each direction before he ducks under spinning around when the blade appears from behind him in the zenith of the swing it has shifted into a warhammer of great heft the swing following through before it shatters into manner little pieces slither back on the swing into the shape of a chain-whip the blades coiled around his arm like a viper. Marcus lifts his chin towards PG slightly. "No problem." He's watching the fight with interest himself. He was not a sword and shield fighter, instead using a broadsword one handed, which freed up his off hand to sling spells. His training in Elfhiem was extensive so he's watching not for pure entertainment, but also so he can get a true feel for their distinct fighting styles. It would be handy if he ever had to fight side by side with them. Well, he's already done that several times with Grim. "Thor, you're not made of glass, get the hell out of the way. We can't see back here." A small smirk. "I could never do that," Angelica admits as she watches Power Girl eat popcorn and chocolate so easily. Her tone is a bit jealous. Of course she could also be talking about the fight. Which is probably also true, as she sits on the sidelines with Asia. Wallflower. Lame. Then suddenly she stands up and goes, "Oh for heaven's sakes, what's wrong with me? Excuse me Asia, I need to do something." And the redhead leans down, putting a kiss on Asia's tiny green cheek, then strides up to where the Heroes are admiring the fight, and taps Thor on the shoulder with a finger. "Excuse me?" Ballsy, at least. For a mortal. "Interesting weapon." offers Freya, her first words of the fight really once it began. "And here I thought you would stick to one form. So much better the challenge then." she states. She's used to dealing with hammers. Sure. But when the chain appears, she is a bit put off her guard. A hesitation, ever so brief, but leaving an opening in her guard for just a moment. Is it a real opening? Or a reverse feint? Good question! Either way, she steps back a half pace when the chain is wielded. But she should be stepping inside its reach were she to react properly. Thor looks about to reply to Marcus, before he notices someone tapping him on the shoulder. He looks down at Angelica, studying her like he studied the combatants a moment before, and then asks, "Yes, girl?" Asia grins at the kiss and watches her to head over to Thor. SHe goes back to the fight. "You got this Grim! Go Grim!" she cheers. Zatanna turns to watch interestingly, and lets out a laugh at the next exchange. "That's what you get for going rough and tumble." She glances to Angelica. "Then at the very least.." Her tone is quickly distracted over as she turns to Thor, and laughs, "I thought he was made of more hair than glass!" Holy he's got huge eyes. "Wow," is Angelica's response. Then she shakes off the moment and looks Thor in the face, glancing at the level of person that he's with, and says, "Sorry, you're blocking the way." No, that's not what you were supposed to say! Wait, that sounded badass, roll with it! "We, Asia and I, can't see the fight." Then she's looking at Thor and realizes that she's WAY out of her league, and lifts her chin anyway. "Please." Considering she was just hoping to break out of her little funk, that was far more than she'd expected to come out of her mouth. But she's apparently able to handle it. Go team ginger! "Nein, fraeulein" Grim replies before his feet begin a sidestep in circle, each step unleashing a lash of the whip each of which are directed at the Asgardian but seem to pan left and right marring the ground before he steps forward the whip leashing out forward before recoiling back on itself in the form long curved blade which he, rests at his side, one hand on the handle with a firm grip the other sitting on the pommel in a casual hold. His stance seemed open but his head is tilted to the side his eye watching her eyes with a fierce cold glare. For a long moment Thor stares at the girl speaking to him and then in an instant there is a hammer in his hand. And just as suddenly the hammer is spinning. Fast. Really fast. He continues to study Angelica for a few seconds more before he lifts off the ground, and flies about twenty meters up into the air, over the fight. "Can you see now?" He asks in a booming, very God of Thunder like voice to Angelica. Perhaps also in an attempt to get the two combatants to lose some concentration as well, because, why not? PG watches the exchange, well, the fight is interesting, but almost as exciting is the amusing sudden need for Thor to move according to a few others. A quick smirk at the Lightning God. A glance following to Angelica, the back to the center stage Grim v Freya. Zatanna watches back and forth, and then pffts softly at Power Girl, and giggles openly at Angelica and shakes her head. A hand goes up, and some of the popcorn from Marcus' bag and some of the chocolate from what had been offered to Power Girl suddenly appears in her hand and she goes munching. Hypocrite! Well. That was unexpected. Angelica looks down..wait, up. Looks up at Thor, then at Power Girl and Zatanna. She sighs, then says, "Well I suppose that'll do," and turns to walk back to her bench. Clearly not sure if she did that right nor not, she sits down quietly without further comment and wonders what exactly just happened. So to Asia, she sits quietly beside and whispers, "I could do that if I wanted to, you know." Showoff. Asgardians, harumph. The fight one that she has enjoyed thus far, Freya is.. suspiscious when it seems to end so abruptly. She returns her own sword to her side and stands there. Her shield has some new scratches on it. It's not enchanted Uru after all. But she grins and offers, "You are a worthy opponent." and then she smirks and adds, "For a mortal." Then she glances upwards and calls out to Thor, "Your majesty!" a pause before she adds, "I deem this mortal worthy of fighting at your side!" Marcus smirks as Thor flies up. He's tempted to yell 'no' to his question but he's had enough fun with the Thunder God. Marcus waves and catches Grim's attention before mouthing the words. 'For a mortal.' Then he almost errupts in a gigglefit, but he holds it in. Battlemages of his caliber don't giggle right. He offers the bag of popcorn to Zatanna. "You can have the rest of it." "A recommendation I will take as seriously as you took your opponent, Valkyrie." Thor responds, perhaps a bit rudely, but no more so than the presumption Freya just showed him. He considers for a moment or two, and then decides to return to Earth, via a free-fall. He lands with an audible THUD, before he straightens and starts to walk in the direction of Angelica and her companion. "You honor me, Walkyrie with your praise and restraint. I am outclassed and I accept that." his hand releasing from the pommel, the blades explodes into a shower of dark sparks as its dismissed. "Next time, we go somewhere where the restrictions do not apply." Grim puts a finger through the hole in his arm with a wince, an aura of deep purple outlines him for a second before it disappears, the blood dripping from his arm ceasing. "For a Mortal?" yeah that sounds like the Asgardians he knows, it was about to scare him to think there would be praise. Asia glanes over to Angelica as she start to walk back. She then glanes up to Thor and waves to him happily. Yep. Totally coming over here. Whelp, show's over. Angelica braces herself to be thrown out on her butt, and decides to meet her end with a bit of bravery as she looks up at Thor quietly. Asia lives here so she's clearly not going to get tossed over the wall. Hey look, they have orchids. Damn he's huge. "Soooo, that was pretty rude of me, wasn't it?" She'd blame it on the panic, but nope. No excuses. Karen shifts her shoulders as the match ends, finishing what of the chocolates that Zatanna didn't reappropriate. She glances briefly to the red haired woman's comment about flying, studying her just briefly before listening to the after action talk from the competitors. "Thanks again, Zee." She says and starts to walk away from the gathering quietly. "Please forgive the humor at your expense." says Freya as her smirk transforms into a beaming smile of friendship. "You are truly worthy of Valhalla or Sessrumnir, my own hall." She looks to Thor and shakes her head, "Always so serious thunderer." she sheathes her weapon and glances about at the others gathered here. "Far more of an audience than I expected. For those of you I have not met, I am Freya of Asgard." she walks over and retrieves her raven feather cloak, pulling it about her shoulders. "I hope you enjoyed the demonstration before you all." And she shares that winning smile with everyone. "I hope that my own sense of humor is not offensive to any of you. The Avengers have fought alongside Thor and saved even Asgard in the past. All who are counted among their ranks are heroes of legend whose deeds are writ among the most notable of Asgard." Zatanna goes to take a light twitter of her cheeks up as she watches Freya approach Thor with a 'this is gonna get good' that is quickly covered up over by her fingers to her mouth then as her hand goes down after she's managed to avoid her grin at the loud *THUMP* landing Thor makes. And turns her attention over to Freya and watches the dynamic. "Ah, a pleasure." Zatanna cocks her head. "An honor to meet you." Said from the sidelines. Marcus already knew who she was. He grins at Freya before inclining his head to her. He then strolls up to where Grim is standing and peers around him as if looking for wounds that he might have missed. "So, now that it's done. What's next for you? Going to challenge him next?" He hooks his thumb over towards Thor without really looking in his direction. He then admits in a lower voice. "Watching you two fight got my blood boiling. Let's go find some minotaurs and make sport of them." "Indeed it was." Thor replies to Angelica, before he brushes past the girl. He does give Asia a wink in passing, but, it is fleeting and perhaps an illusion. He stalks through the crowd, heading for the doors of the mansion, apparently not in the mood to stick around and socialize this evening. Nod. "Well, I've done all the damage I can to my reputation today," Angelica says. She stands up, then waves to the crowd. "Excuse me, I'm going to throw myself in the river." Then she grins and walks toward the way she came in, whistling amiably. And off she goes, happily. Asia frowns. "Nooo!" Asia says jumping up and rushing after Agnelcia. "Don't throw yerself in the river, it's too cold, you can get sick, or worse no no don't!" she says geniuenly worried for the red head. From afar, Freya nodnod, "Just wanted to make sure before I also try to stop you from leaving." Grim holds up a hand "I understand Asgardian Humor. Even the Half-Asser partakes in it at my expense." He bows his head "Should I fall in battle then I Look forward to our many rematches on the field of battle" his fist over his heart before his head rolls over to the thunderer and those who gathered, it seems it was quite a crowd. "Next? Intriguing Question, and proportion" he says with a smirk at Marcus. "That felt Good. You know she cut me at least 20 times. Her speed and strength show to me the difference between you two." he says to Marcus giving a wave, albeit late to Asia, Ciara, in particular. Lifting a brow as Grim walks to Marcus, Freya is about to speak. She didn't quite hear Angelica's statement. But she can't help but hear Asia. Throwing oneself into a river is an old way to take one's own life.. and she will not have that here for a warrior. She spreads arms and her cloak transforms into large black bird wings which flap once to lift her into the air where she twists and lands in front of Angelica.... her wings furling back into her cloak, "Listen to your friend. She speaks wisdom." she says softly. Zatanna turns her attention to Power Girl, "So, what brings you here other than ogling the menfolk?" She offers the Kryptonian along with a light jab over to the sideof her fellow Leaguer. Marcus shrugs faintly towards Grim. "I can't help the way I was born. Maybe if my slut of a.." He ahems tries again. "Maybe if my parent had saw fit to be more selectable when choosing a mate, then I would have been full Asgardian instead. I play the hand that I'm dealt, mate." He claps him on the shoulder. "Good fight though. I doubt I would have lasted that long. And I'm only half mortal." He winks, at least paying the other mage a well earned compliment. "Hmm?" Power Girl comments, attention briefly stolen by Freya's sudden wings. "Wonder if she is related to the hawk couple." Then she spins her chin around, lips tightening. "I was not. I was watching the fight, and making sure you didn't swap teams." The Kryptonian huffs, arms crossing before her as her head shakes. More focus going to the river comments, but she does note Marcus' genealogy comments. "I should grab some coffee." She adds in aside to Zatanna, feet softly leaving the ground as she gets ready to make an exit. Huh. I made a friend? I made a friend. Angelica looks at little Asia, pausing in her exit. Then up at Freya, and she raises her hands defensively. "Woah! Um, you two can...I mean, um...what I mean is, look, this isn't what I..." She pauses, then lowers her hands to her sides. And tries again, giving Asia a grateful look. "I'm embarrassed, but not actually suicidal, honest. I mean, I don't think I ...words are hard! Look, please. I just told a GOD to move so I could see when that wasn't even what I was trying to say! I could see just fine by the way, and you're amazing Freya." Sooo much more than amazing. She smiles, getting over the fear a little already. She adapts quickly, this one. Grim nods "I believe we had spoke at length about this, it is unwise to speak ill of a fate you didn't control." he stretches before giving a snap of his finger and the sigils wash over him repairing his attire, several punctures to the chainmail, crackle helmet, splintered gauntlets. "It was not a contest, I could not unleash my powers, and she only marginally used her superior lineage to her advantage. It was a test of skill, not ability. I yielded and she read it with dignity." his eyes looking to the side "Who am I to stand against Gods?" he says in a way that hints this topic has been breached many times. "Asia, Plant Child of the Stark! Where is your nanny? And who is your friend who put the thunderer in his place?" he asks pointing to Angelica. Zatanna looks to Freya, "Useful ability there." She offers and then turns over to Power Girl, "And why would I want to swap teams? You know me, I'm far too settled in as it is. And if you're so worried about me going to hit for the othe rside, you could make it a priority to keep my attention." She lightly shoots back to her friend, and grins to Angelica and Asia. And waves to Power Girl. "See you next time we all get called in. Also I have some spare tickets to my next show if you want them." Asia just gives Angelica a hug around her legs because well, Asia's not very tall after all. She is thrilled to know she isn't going to jump inot a Lake. She gives Freya a thumbs up as a thank you for the assist. She is about to say something but pauses and turns to see Grim with a smile. "Um inside, ah'm suppose to be in bed." she admits. she answers him. Marcus nods and then shrugs. "We spoke about it, yeah." He was supposed to stop thinking about it and he wasn't for the most part, not unil he was snubbed by Thor the other day in the park. That stung a little. He exhales slowly. "Well, I'll see you on the flip side I guess. I'm having coffee with Ciara later if you want to show up. She's finally fixing my phone." It pings again and he shakes his head and walks out, passing by Angelica, Asia and Freya as he does. He also lifts a hand towards Power Girl and Zatanna as he prepares to make his way out of the area unless someone stops him. Nodding as Angelica speaks about not being suicidal, Freya inclines her head. "Something I have noticed in recent days. Being from Asgard. Being a deity means far less than it did a mere thousand years ago." she smirks and holds a hand out to Angelica, "I am told that this is a proper Midgard greeting." she offers. "And I think that I like mortals who are willing to tell a god or goddess to shove off better than those who merely drop to their knees and abase themselves. Well met ...." she pauses as if fishing for a name. "Love to, send them to my.. Umm fortress." Unfortunately, Kara Zor-L's parents didn't pack as well for her as Kal-El's did, she doesn't have a crystal palace. Just a nice suite in Starrware Cooperate Headquarters. In this crowd, Power Girl almost doesn't even stand out, so she makes a soft decreet exit from the Avenger's turf. Zatanna mm-hmms to Power Girl, "Yes, yes. Do you mean your little closet or are you holding out on me? Or is whatever I send you going to end up with your cat and I have to explain why Guy is hiding in the broom closet having post traumatic flashbacks from the time he had to give that little thing a bath?" She waves at Peeg departs. The hug from Asia is met by a hug from Angelica. If it means that she's not fully erect when Freya extends her hand, then that's fine too, but Asia meant to save her life and that's no small thing. So Angelica thanks her, and takes Freya's hand when she rises. "I'm Angelica Jones," she says, looking up at the goddess. "I'm a mutant," she adds, as she rises. "I came here wondering if I should apply for a job." Finally. Honesty, and yes, that was hard to get out. She quickly glances around, hoping nobody is going to stab her for that admission. Mutant. But she lifts her chin, ready to defend herself if needed. Grim nods to Asia "I will not mention it. And I did hear you cheer for me, it gave me the strength I needed." there is nothing wrong with a little stroke of the ego of the plant child. "I saw her lurking in the crowd with that device of hers. If she is going to upload it to her bovine video thing.. make sure she edits it first?" he asks before bidding the Mage farewell. "Respect is earned, not commanded by title" a phrase he has said to the Asgardian Goddess twice now. "Well Met, Angelica" although the introduction was not direct at him, he did ask. "A Job? As in you want to deliver papers or you want to fight to defend the realm?" a legitimate question. Asia blinks and smiles at Angelica and really gets super excited, she jumps up and down. "I'm a Mutant, I'm a Mutant too!" she just beams with pride. She turns and looks to Grim and blows him a big oh kiss. "Well your my favorite of course ah gonna cheer for you!" she says happily. The a voice comes from the door way. "Asia Greenleaf what are you douing out here!" the voice is youthful and with a thick french accent. Yvette the part time au pair Tony got for Asia while he was in EUrope comes storming out "You are suppose to be in the bed, look at your feet and pajama pants are covered in mud," she's not happy. She looks to the others. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble, she is well how you say rambunctious." It's not as if Freya has any inclination to think less of mutants than she does of any other mortal. Even among Asgard, Aesir, Vanir, even Jotun tend to intermarry and breed and treat one another as equals. "Mutant." she says, "I have heard this word, but to me it means merely someone different. Are not all living things different from one another?" she asks. But then she grins. "Ah, you wish to be accepted into the ranks of heroes. This I understand." and then she throws an arm about Angelica's shoulders, turning her (and the hugging Asia) to face the rest of those gathered here. "Here me Avengers!" she calls out. Sure, she has no idea who here is and is not an Avenger. "Angelica Jones here seeks entry into the ranks! To be given the same opportunity to seek battle with those who would do ill to others! Who shall put her to the test?!" Zatanna mms, "I dunno, not like I got a say in it. I think that the ginger wallflower probably could do it if she manages to work on the 'not pretending she's not totally going golly gee while gushing'." Zatanna teases and gives a light flourish. GAH! "That's...awesome, Asia," Angelica says as she's dragged, literally and figurativey, into the light. Every. Time. I. Go. Out! This is becoming a thing. She opens her mouth and squeaks a little, then shows her nice white teeth as she's..wait, I'm a hero, I can do better than this. "Freya, we need to talk sometime, about the word mutant..." she manages to get out, but that's all before she's staring at the crowd and putting on her best smiley-face. "Hiiiiiiii..." Nope, not gonna panic. I can do this. "Apparently I'm going to fight someone! Joy!" Well, sell it maybe. Grim is standing behind the trio of Asia, Angelica, Freya, "I can hear you.. hello" he says as he waves his hand pointing to the blazingly obvious avengers seal which is prominently displayed on his outfit with pride.. "Yea? No?" Before he just drops his shoulder and sits down on the bench, an wisp of smoke escapes from the vent in his mask as he crosses one leg over the other in repose. Asia before she can get in to anymore trouble Yvette scoops Asia up in her arms, and well curses in french a bit under her breath something about this child will be the death of me or or something. Of course with Sentials, Doom Bots and well AIM that might be true. "Say good night to your friends Asia." Asia dosen't look to happy to be scooped up, well she dosen't want to go inside and there a moment where she thinks you know htis might be a good place for a tantrum, but decides against it. "Ah gotta go to bed now, Good night everybody!" she says blowing kisses instead. Narrowing her eyes, Freya watches Yvette approach. And as the woman curses she steps forward. "Stop." she states to Yvette. After all, she knows all languages. "This girl is not a prisoner. She attempted to save the life of another this night. This should be rewarded, not punished." She looks back to Angelica and glances to Grim. "He -is- an Avenger." she says to Angelica. Then she turns disapproving eyes back to the Nanny. Now that things have mostly calmed, Zatanna goes to head over to Freya, and takes a moment to wait for Freya to finish talking over to Yvette then before she goes to introduce herself, giving a nod to Grim, "You did amazingly well." Angelica nods. "Asia, thank you. Love you already, okay? But maybe you should go in, I gotta do something." She glances around, then at Asia, and nods. "I think it might be best if you're out of range." Then she clucks her tongue and lifts her chin, and says, "I'm Firestar. I'm here to help." Raising her hands above her head, the air around Angelica suddenly gets hotter. The clothes she's wearing turn to ash and fall off of her body, sprinkling the ground with a gentle ashen snow, as the yellow skintight jumpsuit underneath is exposed, and she slips her mask onto her face and slowly rises in to the air, flying, and the air about her turns to flame. "To answer your question, Grim...I can fight. And I'm willing to prove it. So everyone, give me your best shot." As her hands fill with flame, and her hair seems to move in the rising heat as she grins. I've totally got this. It's just like four fully combat trained superheroes at once. You can hyperventilate later, you got this. Yvette smiles sweetly at Freya, and continues to hold on to Asia. "No mam she is not a prisoner, but her Uncle has expressed times for her to be in bed and this is one of them, she disobeyed. She's not being punished but I'm simply trying to put the baby back to bed, after I get her muddy pajamas changed and her cleaned up. You have your job, you let me do mine." the Nanny dosen't play it seems. Asia waves to everyone but when Yvette gets to "chatting" with Freya she gets weirdly quiet, her thumb goes into her mouth. "I am told it is unkind to refer to these variety of humans as mutants. In some areas they are still met with fear and hostility." He says to Freya before waving to Asia "We'll watch Cartoons in the Morning!" he says waving to the plant child which admittedly sound weird coming from the deep robotic voice that emanates from the mask. Before his reflective eyes turn back the Asgardian "Yvette is her Keeper and Guardian, Asia is a child after-all." He giving a nod of his head to Zatanna "It was not really a contest, but thank you. I made an effort to stand fitting to my station" "I believe that you can, but out here is not the best place but your tenacity is duly noted. The Storm of Fires" he says waving his hand "We have a training for this, so you can evaluated outside the eye of the public." he says with a nod. Nodding in understanding to Grim, Freya says, "Very well child. Sleep well." she says to Asia. But then she looks to Angelica and then back to Grim, "I do not understand." She says honestly and earnestly, probably speaking well for her ability to look upon all mortals as equals to one another at least. "You did fight well Grim." she adds. "I was not trying to beat you, and you were not trying to beat me. The best contest is where both merely push one another to see how far they -can- be pushed." And then she looks to Angelica as she transforms and lifts her brows, "That is an expensive habit my dear. You must buy new clothing every time?" Sneaks in one last pose. Yvette satisfied there will be no conflict gently carries Asia inside and to her room. Looking down, Angelica realizes that nobody's going to shoot at her. She settles to the ground, then looks down at herself. And sighs visibly. "You have no idea. I wear dollar store clothing all the time, that outfit cost me like eight dollars." She looks like she's almost going to cry, as she adds, "I can't afford an apartment anymore, and I really need a job. Excuse me, I need to go do some good somewhere!" And then she leaps into the sky and is off, trailing fire as she streaks away, wishing she wasn't such a mental breakdown right now. Oh sure, that'll get you a job with the Avengers. Sometimes there's too much honesty. She'll be fine. But there's no stopping her right now, either. Grim gets up from the bench, "I have been reading up on the sciopolitical aspect of the New York. Mutants are Homo-Sapiens with unique modifications to their genetic code that give them unique qualities. Typical to Human nature they feared them as devils, demons, and evil for some time before recently the stigmata has somewhat been alleviated." Before he nods his head "We understand that, as comrades in arms, we have tasted each others steel. They might not understand, it is victory or failure with them." he adds before nodding when the little spitfire takes off at full speed. "I have this Walkyrie" his hand extends a portal opens, and the little firebolt appears right back in front of them. "I too bought my clothes at the store of dollars, and lived in a van" he stills does, but don't ruin his touching illusion. "Come inside, let us see if we can get you something to wear, something to eat. And I'll see if Tony is answering" he says putting a hand on the flaming shoulder of the girl, how his hand doesn't burn is a magicians secret. "Pardon." says Freya to the others as her cloak unfurls and wings appear a part of her. "Words alone are not enough magus." she says to Grim with a sad smile. Then... she lifts into the air and well.. gives chase. "Lady Firestar!" she calls out as she pursues at.. well, a speed slower than most superhuman fliers can propel themselves. "I need to speak with you!" Maybe having a goddess flying after might slow one down, or maybe it'll make Firestar run even faster! Angelica Jones isn't that fast. She's agile, but not a speedster. Having found herself stopped, being spoken to by Grim, she was still panicking. So she takes off again, actually crying now. "I...can't.." she manages to stumble out, then into the air again. And she finds Freya at her side in the air, she twists away automatically to try not to burn the woman! Holy crap! "Oh my god, I almost...I almost burnt you, please, don't do that I can hurt someone so easily! My powers are so...awful." She's being honest, but she slows to a hover so she can talk. Not far away, she's still close to the ground after that teleport. Inclining her headi as she slows to a flapping hover. Okay.. more of a drifting about lazily thing.. birds have a hard time hovering after all, Freya gestures to the ground nearby and then scribes a rune on her breastplate. "There. Now you will find it far more difficult to burn me." she says as she drifts groundwards. "Please. My wings are not really built to merely hold still in the air. But you must let me try to assist." Zatanna gently shakes her head, on hand to help if she has to but with her arms crossed. Presuming that already all the people on the young girl are overwhelming enough and that adding another would be a bit more overhwelming than it alread is. "Words are never enough when they are never heard." he says with a wave of his hand. "I could just send her to the Joutenheim to cool her heels.. or the elemental plane of water.." he muses to no one before noticing that Zatanna was still there and he clears his throat "The Young so impulsive. I couldn't help but other hear you wouldn't have any more of those tickets on you?" might as well shoot for something accomplished, because a Romanian Magus is not a compatible person to calm a hotheaded teen. Running her fingers through her hair, both hands, Angelica hovers an instant longer. Just a few heartbeats while the panic of almost hurting someone...again...overrides the panic of living life. It's a close race, but she settles down to the ground quietly as she wipes her face with her sleeve. Odd, how her tears don't evaporate. Then when she's standing on the earth again, she says, "I'm sorry," with real feeling behind it. She's young, she'll get better. But the power set is fairly clearly established for the records, at least. "Young one." says Freya to Angelica. "I was not trying to scare you away. I merely expressed a concern." She inclines her head and then says, "You've nothing to be sorry for. You showed great courage in seeking out this place and these people." She gives a knowing grin and adds, "Courage is not the absence of fear. Courage is being afraid, and still doing the right thing. You... showed courage." She turns her head to Grim, lifting a brow before looking to Zatanna. "Greetings Sorceress. Please forgive my rudeness in not responding to your words and greetings." Then she looks back to Angelica and smiles softly, "This is not an insurmountable problem. Veils, Glamors. Illusions... those could assist you. Perhaps one of the Avengers could help there." she says, gesturing to Grim. Zatanna shakes her head, "No harm, you had more pressing things to do at the time. I can hardly fault you. Formalities can wait when necessities must be attended to." She gives a low bow over to Angelica and then over to Grim and Freya. "So a no on the tickets" he says before the targeted Mage snaps his fingers and a sigil washes across fiery teen, giving her at least temporarily fireproof clothing nothing fancy. "Great,Can we just come inside now, if Asia's topiaries catch fire." he says with a wince trying to beckon those interested to come out of the public view with all the cameras and livestreams, #AquaCows. "And we're bothering the neighbors!" he shouts with a shake of his head just walking into the Mansion, a snap of his finger dismissing the armor unceremoniously with a wave of his hand through the magical embers. "Jarvis, Please let Tony Know we have a potential candidate seeking membership." there is a pause " And don't just flash the little icon.. you know he doesn't see it, I know he doesn't see it. Turn off the music, tell him.. And Blame Clint?" the last part was more like a question, which would not happen but was worth the try. "Request Submitted Grimoire" such a short response means it only did what it wanted too, and attached his name to it, he knew it. Angelica Jones guesses...she'll go inside. I mean, that was why she came, after all. "Well, I've got the fear," she admits. Half of courage, accomplished! "I can turn the fire off, you know." She almost sounds normal at that last comment, aimed at Grim. Like, I'm going to set the house on fire. Please. But she looks at Freya, and sighs. "Going to need a lot of training I'm afraid, miss. And I did all that in front of Zatanna too. She'll tell all the wizards. I'm ruined!" Well, at least that last part was a joke. If you can tell, at this point. Zatanna lets out a pfft, "At least your powers aren't water based. I think that's more her thing. Or goldylock's. I don't want all of us to start with having to do synchronized screaming 'we're melting.. we're melting'.." She does a bit of a flourish herhands to pantomime flailing. Smirking, Freya shakes her head, "I will make sure to sing them songs praising your courage Lady Firestar." But then she looks to Zatanna and asks, "Why would you be melting? I could see it if she were to heat things up a bit but... water? Water does not burn. Unless it is some trick of Loki's mayhap." The casually dressed Mage puts his vaporizer on his lip and it glows bright purple. "Good, I don't think Tony would approve of someone setting the furniture on fire again" he says with the vaporizer bouncing on his lip, in response to her ability to turn off the fire. "Can I get you something to drink. Juice, water, soda?" he asks before looking up "Jarvis, Ping Tony Again!" this was probably going to be the routine for awhile.